gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
To Do List/Completed Work
A lot has been done in this Wiki. This is an attempt to catalogue what has already been done. 'Great Houses' * Page for each Great House has been created * Images for Houses uploaded ** Icons, Banners, Pics for House Character, Talents, Shields * Nav Bar for Houses Template:Houses - this will be replaced with a new Nav Bar 'Possible Follow Up Work' * Pages for other Houses (Arryn, Tyrell, Martell) 'Backgrounds' * Page for each Background has been created * Images for Backgrounds uploaded ** Page/Artwork ** Icons 'Possible Follow Up Work' * More detail added to the main page for Backgrounds * Nav Bar for Backgrounds 'Guides and Tutorials' * Wiki Coding 101 * Editors' Resources * Wiki Best Practice Guide - explains editing conventions used on this wiki ** I've done some of this, but if there's anything you feel would break things, add it in ~ Morwen * * 'Possible Follow Up Work' * Wiki Style Guide 'Creation of Gear Categories' * Categories have been created for... ** Gear ** Weapons ** Armor ** Companions ** Units * Links addd to Menu * Links added to Main Page 'Follow Up Work' * Every Item needs to have its own page * Tables on the above Category pages need to be completed 'Theme' * Wordmark Created * Favicon Created * Background image uploaded, frozen in place * Menu & Link colours defined 'Follow Up Work' * Investigate possibility to have graphical menu 'Templates' * Template:Profile - for users to use on their Profile Pages * Template:Item Card - to be used for Gear, Companions, Boons & Resources * Template:Buildings - to be used on all Building pages * Contents Page * Template:Banner TOC - Banner Table of Contents 'Follow Up Work' * Template:Reward Object to be used to show the reward for all Quests & Adventures * Nav Bars ** Houses, Guides and Tutorials, Gear, Backgrounds, Character, Holding, Buildings, Resources, Companions 'Customise Badges' * Extra Badges Created for working on specific categories * Most Badges Renamed * Most Badges given a new picture * Badges page created so that all users can see what they can earn List you own permanent item: * Listing Your self made Permanent Item! * Sworn swords- renamed * Sworn swords- bought seals. * weapon- armor- companions --Contessa Savage (talk) 07:06, September 5, 2017 (UTC)lets cross our fingers!Contessa Savage (talk) 07:06, September 5, 2017 (UTC)--[[ * foods that persist through Reincarnation * Seals that are permanent! * learning to use Permanent Talent points * Using points to keep Feality buildings open through reincarnation *name of sword *specialty *Family *Appearances *First Appearance * Last seen if applicable Bold text ☀ * Categories have been created for... ** Gear ** Weapons ** Armor ** Companions ** Units * Links addd to Menu * Links added to Main Page * * Users who are wanting to inventory permanent items before going through reincarnation * Keeping swords * keeping weapons * keeping armour * keeping companions * keeping track of what you paid for * Cross Promotion in Kongregate and DB's Forums Category:Templates 'Images' * Weapons - all Weapons have been uploaded * Backgrounds - Artwork & Icons * Alignments - Icons * Alliance Quests * Characters * Houses - Shields, Icons, Talents, etc... * Buildings 'Boons' * Data added about all boons added to the Boons page * Pages created for each Boon using the Template:Item Card Category:Editorial Resources